


I'll take care of you

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Pet Names, Prince Zayn, Sick Liam, Slave Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his beloved slave is sick, prince Zayn needs to look after an ill Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I feel like I haven't done a master zayn/ slave Liam fic forever, anyway here it is hope you all enjoy. X

It was a peaceful night in the Malik palace and prince zayn was sleeping like a log with his slave Liam next to him. Since being bought for the prince, master and slave had slept in the prince's bed every night, which was unusual for Liam as previous master would leave him on a cold hard floor or a small bed which barley fit his body. But zayn was different, his master knew of his horrible masters so he treat him well and made sure he got the best and in return, Liam was an obedient slave. So master and slave laid next to one another, not moving and both in a deep sleep after another long day. 

Suddenly a large pain came over Liam. He woke up straight away when he felt it in his stomach. He clutched his body as the pain got worse and it wouldn't go away. Liam noticed that zayn didn't wake at all, knowing he was a deep sleeper so Liam just laid down again, trying to ignore the on going pain. Eventually the pain got worse for Liam and he ran to the large bathroom. He went straight for the the toilet and was sick straight away. He emptied his stomach, feeling the pain get worse. When he stopped, he thought that he would be better, but he still felt bad and not even a minute later, he was sick again.

Zayn woke up hearing gagging noises. He looked around to see Liam wasn't next to him. The noise was coming from the bathroom. He got up from his bed to see what was happening, he saw his slave hunched over the toilet, throwing up violently. "Oh baby." Zayn cooed a little, going up to his poor slave. Liam looked up, a little worried. "Master, I'm really sorry." Liam whimpered, starting to feel weak. "Doll, you've got nothing to be sorry for. Everyone gets sick once in a while." Liam was about to say something but suddenly as sick again. Zayn just rubbed Liam's back as he threw up. 

After Liam had finally finished and cleaned up, zayn helped him up and took him back to bed. He noticed that Liam was extremely warm, but he was shivering at the same time. He laid the sick slave flat on the bed, showing Liam's extremely pale face. "Baby, I think you've got the flu." Zayn said quietly. "Why don't you try to get some sleep? I'll get the doctor here in the morning to check you." "Master, shouldn't I be away from you? What if you get the flu as well?" Zayn chuckled. "Doll, I'm the only heir to the throne of this kingdom. I must have one of the best immune systems ever." Zayn went into bed next to Liam and got him into a cuddle. "Go to sleep babe, I'll be here." Zayn whispered to his precious boy. Liam feel asleep soon after, still shivering but knowing that he had his master beside him.

Liam had been sick three times during the night, but zayn was there to help him get through it. When they woke up the next morning, Liam was still ill, but zayn noticed he was sniffling now and coughing badly. Zayn was very worried about him, Liam had never been sick before and he didn't know what to do or how a master would do in this situation. Liam was still sleeping when there suddenly a knock at the door. Zayn went up to the door and opened it. It was one of the King's most loyal bearers. He came into the room and bowed to the prince. 

"Good morning prince malik." The bearer said formally. "Your breakfast will be hear shortly. After you finished, the King would like to see you to speak to the prime minister. Then afterwards the polish ambassador will be here and you also have your meeting with the chef this afternoon. And tonight the duke of Oxford will be here for dinner." Zayn thought for a moment, it sounded like a normal day, knowing that his father was trying to prepare him for when he will be King in a few years. But he looked over to his slave who was groaning in his sleep, he didn't want to leave him and he knew he needed to be looked after. "Send my apologies and inform the king that I will not be coming today." The bearer furrowed his brows. "What do you mean your majesty?" "My slave is ill and as his master, I need to look after him. Send our breakfasts up and could you bring the doctor up to look at Liam?" "Yes your majesty." The bearer left the room and closed the door. 

Zayn went back to his room to see Liam waking up a little bit, he looked incredibly pale and zayn was worried about him. "Morning." Zayn heard Liam say. "Morning doll, how are you feeling?" Liam groaned a little. "Still feel bad master." "It's ok doll, I've canceled all my appointments today so I can look after you." Liam looked at him confused. "But master, won't your father be upset about that?" "I don't care. You're ill and my priority is to look after you." Liam smiled as zayn got back into bed with him. "I'll be here Liam, don't you worry." Zayn whispered as he cuddled the slave in his arms. "The doctor will be here soon, but you just take it easy, you'll be fine." 

There was suddenly a knock at the door. "Come in." Zayn called. The door opened showing one of the bearers. "The doctor for you your majesty." The bearer said. "Thank you send him in." Zayn replied. The bearer left, then seconds later, the doctor came in. "Good morning your majesty." The doctor said coming up to the bed. "What would you like today?" "My slave is ill doctor, can you do some checks on him?" "Of course your highness." Liam laid down on the bed as the doctor started to check over the Slave while zayn watch. He noticed that Liam was falling asleep again, looking tired and pale. After only a few minutes, the doctor was done. "Well it looks like the boy has the flu." The doctor said to the prince. "Luckily it's not as bad as most cases. He should be fine in a few days. I will get someone to bring up some medicine in a while. Just make sure he gets plenty of sleep and to drink plenty of water. Keep him warm and Also get some food in him, he properly won't want any but it will help him." "Thank you doctor, I appreciate you coming on such short notice." "Anytime prince Malik." The doctor said, Bowing and then leaving the room. 

Just as the doctor left, a servant came in with a tray of food. He placed the tray on the table and left straight away. Zayn went to the table to get the food and went back to the bed. "Doll," Zayn whispered, trying to wake up the slave up. "Come on sweetie, you need to eat something." Liam woke up coughing, looking at his master with tired eyes. "The doctor has said, you've got the flu." Zayn said to the ill boy. "Ok, do I need to go away from you master?" "Of course not doll, I'm gonna look after you. Now the doctor is going to bring up some medicine and he's said you will need plenty of rest and food and water." Liam nodded, looking at the food with disgust. Usually, Liam appreciated the good food he is given, but today, it makes him want to throw up again. "Liam, come on, you've got to eat a little bit." Zayn said as Liam picked up a piece of toast. He started to nibble on it a bit, attempting not to be sick again. 

"That's it doll, it'll be good for you. You need the strength." Zayn said as he ate his own breakfast. Eventually, Liam had finished a single piece if toast. "I'm sorry master, I can't eat any more." Liam said, worried in case he got told off. "It's alright doll, you can have some later." Zayn said as he moved the trays of breakfast onto the bedside. "Now baby, you're gonna need to get plenty of sleep. Why don't you lie down." Liam obeyed and laid back down, coughing a little. Zayn laid down next to him and cuddle him close. Liam whined a little, still feeling a great amount of pain. 

"It hurts." He whined and zayn cuddled him closer. "It's ok love. I'll take care of you. I won't leave all day." The prince whispered to his precious slave. It must've helped cos eventually, Liam fell asleep, snoring quietly. Zayn just smiled at the younger boy and gave him a kiss. He pulled a blanket over him and the slave and sighed, thinking about how his parents will react to him not turning up.

Two hours had pass and Liam was still asleep. He had woken up twice, once when he was sick and again for when the medicine came and he took a few pills. Zayn was still next to him, humming a soft song and semi-watching the tv. He wished that he could make Liam feel better and feel no pain but all he could do was just hug him and keep him close. 

There was suddenly a knock at the door, making zayn look up from his slave. "Come in." He said standing up and leaving his room, entering his lounge. A bearer came in and bowed to the prince. "Your majesty, the Queen is here to see you." Zayn heart dropped a bit, knowing his mother will properly be angry with him for not turning up for his duties this morning. Just then, the Queen entered the room, with a few of her ladies in waiting.

"Thank you Joseph, but I do not need an entrance to see my own son." Queen Trisha said to the bearer, making him bow again and leave the room. Zayn was nervous and wished the bearer could've stayed. "Hello Zayn." Trisha said to her only son. "Hello mother." Zayn replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek. The Queen stood proudly in the middle of the room. She wore a dark navy blue suit and pearls which showed her power and dominance. She was feared by many men in the kingdom and some even believe that the king himself could sometimes be afraid of her.

"Zayn," She said softly to her only child. "I just thought I come by and ask why you are not performing you duties today?" Zayn knew his mother was angry about Zayn this morning. "Mother, Liam is ill, I need to look after him." The Queen sighed. "I know you are very close to your slave, I know most people would find it strange. But you've got to understand that when you are King, your duties have to come first."

Zayn sighed, he loved his mother then anything but sometimes she can be a pain. But then again, he's had this since he was a child so he was used to it now. "Mum, when you and dad bought Liam, you got him so I could be more responsible and don't you think me looking after my ill slave is showing my responsibility?" His mother sighed as she didn't really want a big argument. "Ok Zayn, I will let you off this time but you've got to understand that when you become a king, sometimes you have to put things behind when you have a country to run."

Zayn just rolled his eyes, it was only one day, it wasn't as if he was abandoning his duties forever. "Ok mum, I promise I won't do it again." The Queen nodded. "So Zayn, has the doctor been to see him?" "Yes, he's giving Liam some medicine and now he's sleeping." "Very well. I'll leave you for the rest of the day. But I will be expecting you to do your duties tommorow." "Don't worry mother, I'll be there." The Queen nodded and gave her son one more kiss and then left the room. Zayn sighed and went back to his sick slave who was still fast asleep. Zayn just went back into bed next to him. He gave Liam a kiss and finally felt a little more relaxed.

An hour later, Liam woke up in a great amount of pain. He didn't feel like he was going to be sick but the pain was there in his stomach. Zayn tried to calm him down and make him better, but nothing was working. "Master." Liam whimpered. "It hurts." Zayn just held onto Liam tightly, not really knowing what to do. He had tried medicine, food, water but nothing was working. Then suddenly, the prince thought of something that might take Liam's mind off the pain.

"Liam." Zayn said as his slave looked up. "Lay flat down, I will help you." Liam did as he was told and laid down flat. Zayn removed the cover to show Liam's naked body, he only wore his collar to show who he belonged to. "Now baby," Zayn whispered softly, giving Liam a kiss. "Just relax, I'll take care of you and if you want to cum you can." 

Liam was confused as to what his master was saying, until he saw Zayn starting to kiss Liam's neck. The slave couldn't help but groan at the sudden pleasure. Zayn went lower and lower down Liam's beautiful body, taking his time and admiring his slave. "Master." Whispered at the touch, making Zayn smile a little. He went even lower until he saw Liam's erect dick. "Just relax doll, let your mind wander." Zayn said and then started sucking on Liam's dick.

Liam moaned at the sudden pleasure, being a slave he rarely got blow jobs, it was usually him giving them. But his master felt so good and he nearly forgot the pain in his stomach. "Oh my God." Liam moaned out loud as Zayn went a little faster. Zayn just bobbed his head, wanting make his poor slave feel better, he may not have been the best at giving blow jobs but he wanted Liam to feel better. It must've helped because Liam was moaning so loud as if it was his first time. "Oh master." Liam said between groans. "I think I'm," before he could say another word, Liam came in Zayn's mouth, as the prince swallowed it all. 

Liam breathed out loud, coming down from his orgasm as Zayn laid down next to him. Liam smiled at his master, giving him a kiss. "Thank you master." Liam whispered, making the prince smile. "It's ok doll, anything for you, do you feel better?" Liam nodded happily. "Good, I hate to see you in pain Liam, now I know what to do if you ever feel bad again." Liam just smiled and cuddled closer to Zayn, closing his eyes a little. "Why don't we both rest for a bit love?" Liam nodded in response as he eventually fell asleep. Zayn fell asleep as well after him, tired from the day and feeling a bit better for looking after Liam.

The next day, Liam was feeling a bit better but was still ill. Unfortunately, since Zayn had missed yesterday's royal duties, he had to go see his parents today. He was getting changed in front of the large mirror as Liam watched him from bed. "I bet you've got a lot to do today." Liam said referring to yesterday. Zayn just went to the bed and gave Liam a kiss. "I will, but I wish I could stay with you, I don't like leaving you like this." "Master, I will be fine, I'm much better now, thanks to you." "That's good. Now I need to go or I'll be late. Now, I will be back in a few hours to check on you, one of the bearers will bring you breakfast and if you need anything at all, just ask one of the guards." 

Liam smiled and thanked his master. Zayn then left the room with one last kiss to start his day. During the day, he checked on Liam twice to male sure he was ok and luckily, he was getting better. After another two days Liam was finally back to him old self, feeling a hundred percent better. He looked at himself in the large mirror that morning feeling so much better as Zayn watched him. "I'm glad you've got some colour back in your checks, your were white as a sheet for a while." The prince said as his slave went up to him and gave him a hug. "What's that for?" Zayn whispered softly, holding on tight to his Liam. 

"Thank you master, for looking after me, most masters would never do that for their slaves." Zayn knew this would be true, most masters don't care for theirs slave's health, as long as they could fuck them that's all most of them cared about. But with Zayn, he looked after Liam, he had cared for him and made sure he would be ok. "Liam it's my pleasure to look after you, I would do it everyday if I had to, you're so important to me." Liam smiled at his master and gave him a kiss. Master and slave just hugged one another for a while, so happy to have one another and that's all that mattered to the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the ending, didn't know who to end it x


End file.
